Chapter 4/Miranda vs. John
(Space, warp speed) The Xindi-Reptilian warship is on course for Bajor to dropping the kemocite in the planet surface. (Chambers) Miranda Tate is sparring with the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers, and then Commander Dorgo walks in. We're approaching the Bajoran system we're picking up a fleet of Starfleet ships on the outer edge of the system. Miranda takes a towel and wipes the sweat off her. Good where is the molecules at Miranda asks the Commander. There ready says Commander Dorgo as he and Tate walk out of the sparring chambers. (Space, Bajoran system) The Xindi-Reptilian warship approaches the Federation defense fleet led by the USS Pegasus. (USS Pegasus, main bridge, red alert) Admiral Cain is sitting in her command chair. Charge weapons warn the warship we'll open fire if they enter the Bajoran system says Admiral Cain as she looks at the young Lieutenant at tactical. Aye, ma'am, their not responding Admiral my sensor readings have gone dead for unknown reasons says the tactical officer as she's trying to figure out what happened then the Omega symbol appears on the console screens. What the hell says Admiral Cain as she's looking around her ship. Then the ship shakes hard as shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles. (Space, Bajoran system) The Xindi-Reptilian warship unleashes a barrage of weapons fire at the disabled Starfleet ships and then jumps back into warp, meanwhile in sector 554 on course for the Bajoran system the Enterprise speeds at warp nine point nine. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Captain Martin looks at Sito at ops. Anything from the fleet Captain Martin says looking at Lieutenant Sito. She looks at her console then reports. Nothing yet sir says Lieutenant Sito as she looks at her console then at her captain. Captain Martin sits back into his command chair thinking about Ezri hoping she's all right when Typhuss looks at him. Sorry Typhuss I'm just thinking about Ezri she was asked to join Admiral Cain's fleet to defend the Bajoran system, and I'm worried Captain Martin says to Typhuss. I'm worried about Kira and Hoshi they are on Bajor right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hoshi? Captain Martin asked Typhuss with a confused look. My daughter Kira Hoshi Sato, sometimes I call her Hoshi says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sure Kira evacuated her with the rest of the Bajorans Captain Martin says to Typhuss. My family is on Bajor Commander Kadan says to Captain Martin as she looks at her CO. Don't worry we'll get there I promise both of you that Captain Martin says to both Kadan and Typhuss. Sir we're receiving a distress call from Bajor its Vedek Kira its very garbled let me clear it up Lieutenant Sito says as she's working on her console to get it cleared. This is---Kira Nerys---nder---vessels defeated----ship-----bit----any-----in-----''says Kira Nerys as the transmission then fizzes out as Typhuss is getting more worried. Ensign increase to maximum warp Captain Martin orders Ensign Johansson at the helm. Aye, sir Ensign Johansson says as she attempts to increase the ''Enterprise's speed. (Space, warp speed) The Enterprise speeds towards Bajor. (Bajor, Vedek Assembly) First Minister Asarem Wadeen is attempting to speak of peace between Bajor and the Xindi to leave the Federation membership and join something that will defend their Vedeks better then Starfleet ever could when Kira walks into the hall. I can't believe this you people are thinking of abandoning the Federation and joining someone worse then the Cardassians, Starfleet won't let us down at all they've just had a minor set back Kira says to the Vedeks and Asarem as she's walking to the center. Vedek Kira we lost one of the greatest Vedeks because of Starfleet being unable to secure their guests better and what would happen if Shakaar was here what would he say First Minister Asarem says looking at Kira. I think he'd say you all are crazy and that you should stick with the Federation and not leave them because they helped kept the Cardassians away from Bajor they saved this planet from their Dreadnought Missile they kept the Xindi from invading Deep Space 9 and turning their weapons on this planet Vedek Kira says to Asarem. Asarem shakes his head. Kira I think your marriage with Typhuss is clouding your judgment we have to think what's best for Bajor and that's the Xindi they've got the ships to defend Bajor with they've not been through a war and lost so many ships First Minister Asarem says to Kira and then goes back to explaining to the Vedeks as Kira walks away. (Bajor, orbit) The Xindi-Reptilian warship blows through the Bajoran defense fleet and heads towards the planet. (Xindi-Reptilian warship bridge) We've entered orbit their attempting to open a channel they want to talk peace says the weapons officer. Show them our peace talk die you worthless non-humans Miranda Tate says as she nods at the weapons officer to launch the torpedo. (Space) The warship fires off the torpedo as it speeds towards the planet when the Enterprise drops out of warp speed. (Main bridge, red alert) McCabe fire says Captain Martin as he looks at McCabe who presses the fire button on the console. On the main viewer the crew is waiting and praying the quantum torpedoes destroy the kemo torpedo two missed and the third one scores. Direct hit Lieutenant McCabe says looking at the sensor read out then at Captain Martin. Just before Captain Martin can order Ensign Johansson to come about the ship shakes under fire. (Space) The Xindi-Reptilian warship comes up underneath the Enterprise hitting the ventral shields and punches through it causing an explosion. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and back console and the helm as Ensign Johansson falls from it holding her arm. Damage report Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He looks at the tactical console. We've lost shields says McCabe as he looks at the console. What about weapons? Captain Martin asked McCabe. He looks at the weapons console. We've lost phasers but we've got just the forward launcher but the firing sequencer is damaged it will need to be fired manually McCabe says looking at both Captain Martin and Kira. Martin heads to the turbolift when Typhuss tries to stop him. Your place is on the bridge of your ship, I will go says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I was a tactical officer on both the Enterprise and the Defiant, I'll go I need you here in case I don't come back Captain Martin says to Typhuss. All right, good luck, Captain says Typhuss as he walks over to the command chair and sits down. Thanks Captain Martin says as he backs into the turbolift and the door closes. (Deck 28, armory) Captain Martin enters the room and starts to work on the panel to get the manual release online, as the ship shakes under fire. (Space) The Xindi-Reptilian warship fires at the Enterprise hitting the aft section of the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Hull breach on deck 14 Lieutenant Sito reports as she looks at the console. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as crewmen are running from console to console. Captain Kira we've lost warp drive Ensign Johansson says as she looks over her shoulder at Typhuss in the command chair. If we lose all propulsion we're dead Commander Kadan says as she looks at Typhuss as the Enterprise sustains several more hits. Ensign Johansson, set a course away from Bajor, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Johansson. Aye sir setting course now Ensign Johansson says as she goes to work on her console. Captain were are we going Commander Kadan says looking at Typhuss. Away from the Xindi-Reptilian warship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. (Xindi-Reptilian warship bridge) Sir the Starfleet vessel is falling back says one of the officers as Commander Dorgo smiles at the success of bringing the Enterprise to its knees. Pursuit it I want Typhuss and Captain Martin dead Miranda says as she looks at the main viewer. Dorgo nods at the pilot to pursue the Enterprise. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir I'm picking up multiple subspace vortices opening directly ahead Lieutenant Sito reports as she turns to look at Captain Kira and Commander Kadan. McCabe is shocked by that. We can't handle a lot of those ships Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. Lieutenant McCabe, send a message to the USS Defiant, the USS Voyager and the USS Intrepid, tell them we need help says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. (Deck 28, armory) Captain Martin is at work on the control panel for the torpedo launcher, as he's working on the console a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling forcing a support beam to fall down and he moves out of the way as sparks erupts from the wires as fires spew out of nowhere and Captain Martin with cuts and bruises on his face holds his broken arm and inputs the target and loads the torpedo. Martin to bridge torpedo loaded standby I'm gonna ah I'm gonna launch the torpedo Captain Martin says over the comm. (Main bridge, red alert) Both Commander Kadan and Captain Kira have a considered look on their faces when their hearing Captain Martin in pain from his wounds. Its a mess down here I'm having trouble concentrating on the console to get the launcher to work a wounded Captain Martin says over the comm. Bridge to sickbay, send a medical team to Captain Martin orders Captain Kira. We're on our way sir says Doctor Crusher over the comm. Captain he's done it he's got the dorsal launcher loaded and ready to fire Lieutenant McCabe says looking at his console and then Captain Kira. Commander Kadan looks at Captain Kira in surprise. Sir we can hit them still with the torpedo Commander Kadan says as she looks at the Xo console then at Typhuss. By all means Lieutenant, fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. McCabe presses the fire button on the tactical console. (Space) As the Xindi-Reptilian warship is trying to escape from the approaching Xindi vessels have come to assist the Federation, the Enterprise's dorsal launcher launches a torpedo that struck the aft section of the warship and blows it up into a thousand pieces. (Main bridge, red alert) Direct hit sir enemy vessel destroyed and Omega particles along with them Lieutenant McCabe says in excitement to Captain Kira. Great job, everyone says Typhuss. Sickbay to bridge, Captain Kira report to sickbay Doctor Crusher says over the comm. On my way, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from the command chair. Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the door closes behind him. (Turbolift) Sickbay says Typhuss as the lift starts to move. (Sickbay, deck 7) Typhuss walks into sickbay. Captain Martin was exposed to a lethal dose of theta radiation from the torpedo exhaust, he's dying Doctor Crusher says to Typhuss. Can you do anything to save him, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly Crusher. There maybe a way to do that he still has the Replicator nanites inside his body if I can activate them they can repair the damage to his blood cells Doctor Crusher says to Captain Kira. Do what you have to, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly Crusher. One problem I've explain the situation to Captain Dax but she's not budging maybe you can get her to give me the go ahead to do this and I'll need Doctor McKay's help with doing this Doctor Crusher explains to Typhuss. I will talk to Ezri says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly Crusher. Captain Kira to Aventine, beam me up and beam me to the bridge says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (USS Aventine, Captain's ready room) Both Ezri and Typhuss walk into the room. Typhuss you can't be serious, I don't want to risk activating my husband's Replicator nanites when we don't know if those bugs are gone forever, and we don't know what they'll do to him if they're activated Ezri says considered for the safety of her husband and the Federation. Ezri, John is dying, this is the only way to save him says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri Dax. Dax to Marks Captain Dax says as she tapped her combadage. Marks here go ahead Captain says Major Marks over the comm. Get an ARG and go back to the Enterprise the minute those nanites try to take control of my husband don't hesitate to fire that's an order Major Captain Dax says looking at Typhuss. Aye, ma'am says Marks over comm. All right Typhuss we'll try the nanites and see what happens but the minute they send a signal I'm pulling the plug Captain Dax says to Typhuss. All right, Ezri says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri Dax. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Doctors McKay and Crusher are working on getting the Replicator nanites back online. This is a interesting code Doctor where did you learn it from says Beverly as she's looking at Doctor McKay's work while scanning John's brain waves. Typhuss walks into sickbay. Typhuss what's up with the Anti-Replicator gun Doctor McKay says looking at Typhuss. Captain Dax's orders, if the nanites send a signal to the Replicators Major Marks and I are going to have to shoot Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. They won't you have my word on that Doctor McKay says looking at Typhuss and Major Marks. Thanks, Rodney but this is for just in case says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. I'm reactivating the nanites now says Rodney as he's inputting a few commands into the console and John twitches a bit as Doctor Crusher scans him with the medical tricorder. He's fine that's just his reflexes his cells are regenerating give them another few minutes then deactivate them McKay says Doctor Crusher as she looks at Rodney. Right says McKay. Typhuss puts the ARG down and leaves sickbay and heads to the transporter room.